


Bitter and Sick

by deathlyShy



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I'm not sure if I should make this shippy or not, Idk what i'm doing, Other, dark is guilty, eventual hurt/comfort, everyones kinda ooc, tagging as I go along, these chapters are really short I'm sorry, whoops sorry, your lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlyShy/pseuds/deathlyShy
Summary: "And now that son of a bitch is out there walking around in my body."Yeah you could understand that sentiment.





	1. Chapter 1

>   
>  _"And now that son of a bitch is out there walking around in my body."_  
> 

You could understand that sentiment and the overwhelming rage that came with it. You screamed and cursed Damien's name long after he had stormed off. Long after the police came and left and the manors itself started to decay from disuse. You raged until your voice was gone and all you could do was violently sob at all the death and loss.

Years passed and you were stuck in that god forsaken house with only thoughts for company, after your rage and grief had passed into numb crushing loneliness. 

Perhaps the worst part is there was nothing you could do except think. Was Celline with Damien in your body? Was Mark still pretending to be Damien? Did your family miss you? Were any of them still alive? There was no way for you to know.

Hours passed with unanswered questions.

_"Just let me in."_

Although there was one question you had stopped asking.

_"We can fix this together."_

Would they come back for you?

_**"I promise."**_

No probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this whole thing seems ooc

Your eyes haunted them. Damien, Celine, Dark. 

After Dark had gotten Will out of that house the only thing he could do was fall to his knees with his shell breaking violently as Damien and Celine fought.

Damien's grief was overwhelming he never meant to cast you out, trap you in the mirror. You his old friend with whom he was going to protect their great city. His faithful companion who would always help anyone who asked. Who trusted him.

He was angry with Celine when she seemed almost indifferent to the loss of you. She was saddened of course, in the short time you knew each other she began to grow a fondness for Damien's quiet friend but she had only known you a short time. In the end Damien knew that he couldn't fault Celine for that but he couldn't stop himself from lashing out when he thought of you. 

Dark cracked his neck, that was a long time ago. Celine and Damien now worked together cohesively and agreed upon two things; Mark and to pay for what he had done and that they had to get you out of the mirror.

As he grew more powerful revenge seemed to settle on the backburner and soon he returned to the place where it all began.

No one had lived in the house since that day and the once grand place had fell into disrepair. The time that had passed was marked so vividly in overgrown shrubbery, broken windows and sun bleached colors. He paused at the door composing himself before slowly pushing it open. The old thing creaked ominously and stirred up the dust that had accumulated over the years. His steps were loud in the otherwise silent house. Carefully picking his way around the rubble that litered the foyer he stopped in front of the cracked mirror. It seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed.

Gazing into the mirror he saw your figure curled in on itself. 

He cleared his throat. **"Hello my old friend."**


	3. Chapter 3

The mirror perfectly reflected the enviroment on the otherside. The only difference was the people on one side was Dark. The other side was you sitting on one of the rubble piles attempting to curl further on yourself.

Dark frowned. **"(Y/n)."** He said louder wondering if you could hear him.

He watched you turn, you looked so suprised and hurt. 

**"It's been quite some time."** He said with a smile. It startled him when your expression darkened.

You stalked up to your side of the mirror and punched it. Dark flinched. You were yelling profanities at him your voice hoarse with disuse. "Damien! You son of a bitch, out there walking around in MY body. I trusted you! You promised!"

Dark's shell cracked, Damien's guilt overwhelmed him even with Celine attempting to sooth him. He fell to the ground not even noticing you stopped speaking. He wasn't sure how long he sat there until Celine pushed Damien down. Dark slowly rose adjusting his suit. 

He jumped a bit when he saw you in the mirror quietly watching like you used to do so often. 

The guilt spiked again he turned his head almost tempted to leave like Celine wanted. But he couldn't leave you. Not again.  
**"I'm so sorry (y/n). I never meant for this to happen."**

He couldn't seem to bring himself to look back at you. When your silence persisted he knew it was foolish to expect forgiveness. He turned to leave.

____

"No! Don't leave me!" You cried out. 

You weren't sure if you could forgive him but you sure as hell didn't want to be alone again. You thought you were imagining when he said hello but he was there looking at you with a smirk. The rage came bubbling back up so you yelled throwing his own words back at him. But seeing him so wrecked made you pause. He was still your friend.

When he apologized you were suprised, it hadn't ever really occured to you that he might of been guilty about what happened, that it hadn't been intentional. As much as you still felt anger and betrayal you just wanted your friend back. You wanted to not be alone.

"Please don't leave." You whispered. You were pressed against the mirror. 

He came back over and with a sad smile placed his hands over where yours were pressed against the glass.

**"I won't."** He hesitated, **"I promise."**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark hung the mirror in his office and was watching you explore your new enviroment. You never strayed out of the line of the sight of the mirror and he wondered if you couldn't go further or if you were just afraid to.

You were constantly glancing back checking if he was still there. It crushed his heart, he should have gone back for you sooner. He never should have left you behind in the first place.

Dark wandered over to the record player in the corner, he could feel your gaze on him as he flipped through his small vinyl collection. He put on one that Damien favored. When he looked at the mirror you were leaned against his desk eyes closed with a small smile painting your lips. 

Watching you savor the music made a sense of fondness grow in his chest. He mirrored your pose and cleared his throat. When you looked over at him your smile grew.

"I guess some things don't change." You said.

**"I suppose not."**

There was a moment of quiet before you spoke up. "Celine is she?" You trailed off.

**"She and Damien are in here yes."** Dark came closer to the mirror.

You were about to ask something else when a loud knock on the door interrupted. Dark felt some irritation well up but kept his expression neutral. 

Behind the door stood the Host.

"The Host apologizes for any interuptions, he was sent to fetch Dark for an impromtu meeting."

**"Thank you, I will be there promptly."** Dark said curtly. Had it been any other ego Dark would have most likely lashed out, as it was he was silently fuming that the conversation had been interupted. And now he would have to sit through a meeting that surely would be pointless.

**"I apologize (Y/n)."**

You looked dissapointed but nodded understandingly.

**"I will return as soon as I can."**

_______

Dark loved his old friend but there were times he wanted strangle Wilford. Damien was right his eccentricness truely was his best and worst quality. 

He felt thoroughly ruffled and the moment he was closed in his office he cast off his tie. He could really use a drink right now. Although that would have to wait.

He looked up at you and he felt the tension melt off him. You looked like an puppy excited that it's owner had returned home.

**"Did you miss me?"** He said teasingly but immediately regretted his words as your happy expression fell. You turned around and hunched in on yourself. 

"I've missed you for a long time." You said softly.

He walked over to the mirror and placed his hand on the cool glass. **"Good."** He said. You jumped startled because you hadn't noticed him approach. **"Because I missed you as well."**

He felt pleased when you placed your hand over his.

It felt like hours you two stayed like that. Eventually you broke the silence. "So you go by Dark now?"

**"Yes."**

You hummed at him softly. "It suits you." You said with a smile.

Dark was silently preening under your attention. **"Thank you."** He could get used to seeing your smile everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday so I wanted to put out this chapter! I'm not really sure where this story is going to go so I apologize if this gets really slow and keeps jumping all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

It had only been several days but Dark felt happier then he had been in years. The two of you had spent hours upon hours talking.

He had learned that what the mirror saw was what exsisted on your side, you said you could open a drawer on the desk or the office door but it would just be an empty void unless it was open on his side. 

You told him about the intial anger and fear. How you thought no one would ever come back.

Dark had talked to you about what he was doing and all the other egos and ego inc.

Although since the other egos avoided him you had only met three. The Host, Google and Wilford. You were wary of Wilford which was completely understandable considering he murdered you, even if not intentinally. Google you had been very intrigued by but after your initial curiousity wore off you seemed indifferent. 

However you were always excited when the Host came by. One night you had admited to Dark that the silence of the old manor had terrified you so it would make sense you would enjoy the company of a person who constantly made noise. 

And for whatever reason the Host knew you were in the mirror. Dark could only guess it was the Host's sight and it's accompanying heightened senses that gave him that knowledge.

One night when Dark entered his office after being out all day he found the Host had been in the midst of telling a story. When Dark asked what the other was doing the Host replied he was merely passing the time with you.

He was more grateful for the Host these days.

Dark and the Host had never really disliked eachother and had always, to some, degree been allies. Over time the mutally truce had warmed into a quiet friendship. 

So naturally when Dark had to leave he entrusted you to the Hosts care. He hated to do so but there were things he had to do and he couldn't bring you with.

Sadly he just couldn't cart around a large antique mirror.

__

Dark had to leave. 

It had made you anxious but he assured you he would come back. The hours leading up to his departure you were a nervous wreck. You wished you could follow him.

Before leaving Dark moved your mirror into the Host's study which was almost like a library with how many books and manuscripts were scattered about.

Being around with Host soothed most of your anxiety about Dark's absence. What fear was left in you you smothered with the thought that even if he lied and was never coming back at least you wouldn't be alone again.


End file.
